world_of_lark_dd_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Lark D
*Insert Formal Welcome* ^ For all those reading this, wanting to run this game. There must be absolutely no linear story, this is made as a totally open player experience, not a GM experience. As in, this game should be 100% formed by the players, there's a basic goal and many ways to achieve it. Players should absolutely not be limited in any way. Think of this story as an open field compared to a road. There's one way to travel on a road. There's nearly infinite in a field. Game is set in 2076H. The game, for me at least (Larry) will start in Rodrick's Grog Parlour in the suburbs of the holy city of Supremacism, Davican. A bar fight breaks out and all the players gather around. After the fight (massacre) the winner with barely a scratch on him, buys the group a round of drinks and sits you down. He tells you his name is Koth, or as he prefers, Koach. He tells you of a job, to find someone by the name of Croszor (a secret Lich, unbeknownst to Koth) in the sewers of Davican. He tells you there is a great reward in it for bringing him proof of Coszor's death. He also reluctantly says he doesn't know the full truth of his power. Along the way, the players will meet up with Darius, preist of the local Supremacist Church, in Davican. If players decide to go with Darius, he will grant him the player with a copy of the sacred book of Supremacism, The Holy Waste, and read him a summary of their beliefs, as well as show him their one proof, The Sacred Flake, a skin flake of The Supreme. If players decide to ignore him, and go find Croszor, they will make their way into the sewers, search around a bit and eventually find a dimly lit room with a cloaked figure in the corner working with chemicals, he hears you and turns around asks you your business here. If the players tell him anything, truth or lie, he will lift his hood and reveal his true identity as a Lich. He senses that you are not yet a member of the Supremacist church and tells you that he is with the Inferiorist Church of Fleccys and is on a mission to destroy Supremacism as he calls it, the truly Inferior one, by spreading a plague across Davican. He asks for your help and if you agree, he will take you to Fleccys via the sewer system. At which point Croszor will introduce you to his leader, Pope Kruktang of Inferiorism, from then on the player is free to destroy Supremacism from the outside, or Inferiorism from the inside and have alliances with either one, a different religion, or none all together. If the player decides to ignore them both he will be told of the legend of the High Ones, who supposedly live at the peak of Mount Hyr, to the south of the city of Davican. If the puzzle is solved and The High Ones are found they can be killed and looted, or used to create total anarchy as their weaponry is far superior to anything seen before in all of Human History. They climb to the peak of the mountain. From here there are two options. essentially 2 paths that lead into a cave or lead into another mountain that had been hollowed out. The High Ones had moved into the hollowed out mountain while the cave is the dwellings of the Weedians. This shouldn't be known to players just a simple choice of cave or mountain, both accessed by rickety rope bridges.If players decide to go see the High Ones and are peaceful with them, GBF will tell the players of the Weedians and that they should speak to Cultivator Cisneros. If they choose the cave they are immediately greeted by Cultivator Cisneros and told of the High Ones The players now have 3 religions to choose from, or anarchy. From this point on the players are pretty much free to do whatever. The main goal is to either establish whatever kind of Theocracy their religion desires, destroy some or all religions, or create total anarchy. Realms of the World of Lark This game takes place on beautiful, yet small planet Fuckulon 12. A mostly deep blue planet with 4 major green masses. The continents of Erña Matala, Esmeina, Sphawnus, and the mythical untold land of Vaguaria. Think of these as smaller versions of our own continents, Erña Matala representing Eurasia, Esmeina representing Australia, Sphawnus representing a much smaller Africa. Vaguaria would be on the opposite side of the world, like the Americas, but about the size of Greenland. This land is only spoken of and whether or not it actually exists depends on what the GM wants. Most, if not all of the game will take place on Erña Matala. These other lands mostly only spoken of. Players may travel to these lands if they have sufficient resources. Religions of the World of Lark Religion is a big aspect of this campaign, with 4 major ones to side with, or just going totally non-religious. The 4 main religions are as follows: * Supremacism * Inferiorism * Weedianism Players can passively or heavily follow each of these religions. If they do not their religious status could either be considered Atheist or Anarchist, depending on what the player wants. Players, under certain circumstances may create their own religion. Whether heavily or passively following one religion or another. You will be given a quest by the leader(s) of whatever religion to prove their idea and spread to as many worthy people as you can. Important Characters The god's for all 3 of the religions that believe in one (or many) do exist. You can prove this even if you don't follow that religion. Important Items Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse